


just a pizza my heart

by annanotesxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, pizza pizza pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annanotesxo/pseuds/annanotesxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are delivery guys for two different pizza stores. Niall meddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a pizza my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [footielouie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/footielouie/gifts).



> this is silly.
> 
>  
> 
> dedicated to my sis. it's her birthday tomorrow. she likes pizza.
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr, twitter and instagram are all annanotesxo, so follow me if ya feel like it! talk to me about larry and fics haha
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo

‘What the actual hell mate?’ Liam said as he walked to the shared lounge in their student halls flat.

 

Sprawled on the sofa was a red faced, teary-eyed Niall surrounded by five large opened boxes of pizza, all missing several slices.

 

‘I made I terrible, terrible mistake, Liam.’ Niall said in a strained voice. ‘Terrible lapse of judgement. It all made sense at the time, you know.’

 

‘Did you order five pizzas all for yourself?’ his friend replied baffled. This was excessive, even for Niall.

 

‘I had to check,’ Niall said, panting as if each word required painful effort, ‘I had to check which one was best.’

 

‘What do you mean?’ Liam shook his head, walking closer to the squirming Niall and his pizza boxes.

 

‘Out of the pizza places. I had to know which one was the best.’ he explained, ‘You know how important a good pizza is. You know that, right?’

 

‘You are absolutely mental, mate.’ Liam laughed, ‘Is this why you wrote “HELP. LOUNGE. NOW. IMPORTANT.” on our group chat?’

 

‘Yeah.’ Niall sighed, ‘Where are the others?’

 

‘They sent me to check it out, but don’t worry. I’ll go knock on their doors and they’ll be here within seconds when I say “free pizza”.’

 

‘Good.’ he said with great relief. ‘I really didn’t think this through, Liam.’

 

‘Yeah, I can see that.’ his friend laughed.

 

‘I narrowed it down to two though.’ Niall said, weakly but proudly.

 

‘Oh yeah?’ Liam raised an eyebrow amusedly.

 

‘Dominos and Pizza Hut.’ He said and Liam expected that to be all, but no, Niall went on with a complete review. ‘I’m quite surprised actually, I figured the local ones would put up a fight but no, they were too greasy and the delivery guys were twats. And Papa John’s dough was _way_ too dry for my liking. It was much better back in Ireland, but I suppose it depends on the specific place, you know? Each location has different people and they all put different amounts of effort in, you know?’

 

‘Yeah, sure, I know.’ Liam just nodded along to his friend, staring at him with a smile. He looked so serious but also completely ridiculous, laying pathetically among mounds of pizza.

 

‘Okay.’ Niall said quietly. ‘Now get the others here before I grab another slice.’

 

 

****

 

‘Hey man,’ the Domino’s guy greeted Niall with a warm laugh, ‘it’s not even been a week and we’re already seeing each other again? Getting pretty serious, eh?’

 

Niall was a bit out of breath, forced to run down to the main entrance of the building to grab his pizza, because of the annoying rule that delivery guys were not allowed to actually go into the student halls to get to specific flats - for security reasons, apparently. He didn’t mind it _that_ much though, and returned the laugh with a massive grin, glad that he got the same person as last time. He liked him. He was a pretty chill guy.

 

‘Yeah, I really love my pizza.’ Niall laughed.

 

Before any of them got another word in, a scooter drove into the small carpark beside the entrance, stopping right by the ‘deliveries and taxis only’ sign. A man in a Pizza Hut uniform got off it, removing his helmet and pulling out his phone.

 

Only seconds later, Niall’s own phone started buzzing in his pocket. He smiled widely, looking from the screen to the delivery guy standing right there in his line of sight then back to his phone. What great timing.

 

‘Excuse me,’ he said quickly to the Dominos’s guy, before answering the other delivery guy’s call with a laugh, ‘I’m already down, just turn around!’

 

‘Uhmm?’ The guy turned around slowly with a confused frown, not expecting that to be the greeting. He immediately noticed Niall, who was jumping up and down and waving his hand excitedly, as if he would otherwise be hard to recognise, even though there were only the three of them there. He looked completely ridiculous. ‘Okay then.’ The man mumbled, hanging up and putting his phone away. He took the pizza out of the bag on the back of his scooter and walked towards Niall.

 

The two delivery guys stared at each other with puzzled frowns before turning to Niall.

 

‘Are these both for you?’ Pizza Hut spoke slowly, looking hesitant and confused.

 

‘Yeah!’ Niall exclaimed excitedly, ‘I’m actually testing the waters, you know? Seeing who’s best around here.’

 

‘Oh are you now?’ the other delivery guy asked, amused and intrigued. Then he turned to the Pizza Hut guy with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, looking him up and down, ‘And this is my competition?’

 

‘Well this is peculiar.’ the other laughed.

 

‘Peculiar?’ Domino’s guy snickered, ‘alright Mr. Dictionary.’

 

‘It’s hardly a difficult word.’ Pizza Hut replied with a shrug. ‘Probably wouldn’t even earn you much in scrabble.’

 

‘Scrabble?’ the other erupted in a loud laugh, ‘alright grandma.’

 

‘Are you just going to repeat the last word I say and laugh?’ Pizza Hut frowned, ‘And scrabble is a great family game. What do you have against scrabble?’

 

‘Um, nothing, nothing.’ Domino’s replied, still chuckling. Once he managed to stop, he replied, smiling widely, apparently quite amused by how irritated the other looked, ‘I’d just rather play fifa, is all. But I do appreciate your devotion to the game. It’s nice to see people defend what’s important to them.’

 

‘Jeez, you’re making me out into some scrabble fangirl.’ the other laughed, sounding more defensive that was probably necessary, ‘I’m not _that_ into scrabble.’

 

‘Sure hun,’ Dominos just laughed,

 

‘Great.’ Pizza Hut said in an ironically serious tone, his low monotone voice really amplifying the effect, ‘this is going to ruin my street cred.’

 

Dominos found that exceptionally hilarious, breaking down in loud, breathless laughter. His eyes crinkled up adorably and Pizza Hut smiled, seeming very pleased with that reaction. 

 

Niall was watching the conversation with a wide, delighted grin.

 

‘I think those adorable dimples and pretty locks already ruined your street cred, love.’ Dominos replied, still quite breathless from laughing so hard.

 

‘So you’re saying I look too cute to have street cred, is that it?’ Pizza Hut smirked, raising an eyebrow, ‘Cause I’m not sure if I should be offended or flattered.’

 

‘Um, I don’t know?’ Dominos chuckled, ‘take it however you want.’

 

‘Okay then.’ Pizza Hut nodded with a smile, accepting that answer. The two just stared at each other for a while, wordlessly, until Niall decided to move things along.

 

‘So!’ He said cheerfully. ‘Pizza?’

 

‘Oh yeah, sure, sorry.’ Pizza Hut mumbled.

 

‘Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting.’ Dominos chuckled, ‘Don’t want to keep you away from my clearly superior pizza.’

 

‘Um, excuse _you_ ,’ Pizza Hut said dramatically, ‘ _you_ know nothing about good pizza. This pizza is far tastier, I assure you. One hundred percent.’

 

‘Oh yeah?’ Dominos challenged, ‘You’re _that_ sure?’

 

‘Yeah. I am that sure.’ He nodded with conviction, then chuckled, ‘People need to defend what’s important to them, right?’

 

‘Just give me my pizza you bellends!’ Niall yelled, probably loud enough for half the building to hear him.

 

The two delivery guys turned to him with startled eyes before breaking down into a laugh.

 

‘Sorry,’ they both said, trying to hold back their smiles. This was definitely the most interesting pizza delivery they have done.

 

‘So,’ Niall said before they all went their ways, ‘since I will probably be seeing at least one of you again, just thought it’d be nice to know your names.’

 

‘Harry,’ Pizza Hut guy said in his deep, warm voice, extending a hand for Niall to shake. Niall, trying his best to balance the two large boxes in one arm, returned the handshake.

 

‘Niall.’ he quickly said, with an awkward chuckle, trying not to show how difficult he was finding the pizza box holding task.

 

‘Nice to meet you,’ Harry smiled.

 

‘Louis,’ Dominos quickly walked up, doing the same.

 

‘Well, isn’t this great!’ Niall beamed, completely genuinely, ‘We’re all mates now, eh?’

 

‘I don’t make friends with my competition.’ Louis replied, turning to glare at Harry.

 

Harry chuckled at first, before turning his face into a very serious, intense scowl.

 

‘Neither do I.’

 

Niall found thought the whole thing was absolutely fantastic.

 

 

****

 

It was cold and already dark thanks to lovely November weather. Louis was shuffling on the spot, trying to keep himself a bit warmer. He wished he could be in that bag with the pizza where it’s warm and probably smells nice too. 

 

Didn’t the guy say he would be down in a minute like five minutes ago?

 

He should totally have left by now, but he was feeling quite forgiving. This guy actually tips people.

 

Then he heard the sound of another scooter, spinning around towards it without thinking. And wow, it was the same, long haired, tall man with deep green eyes and full lips that people would invade countries for.

 

‘Oh, you’re here again too?’ Louis shouted the question so that he could be heard over the short, but notable, distance between them, ‘And there I was thinking I had won.’

 

‘You shouldn’t be so sure of yourself then!’ Harry replied, walking towards him with Niall’s pizzas. ‘Where’s our little pizza enthusiast then?’

 

‘I don’t know, he’s taking _ages_.’ Louis groaned. His fingers were starting to feel a bit numb now. ‘I’m not gonna wait much longer for that little imp.’

 

‘Maybe I should call him.’ Harry said, already pulling out his phone.

 

‘I don’t see why that would make a difference.’ Louis replied sourly.

 

‘Worth a try.’ Harry shrugged. The call was answered after the first ring, ‘Hey, Niall, we’re both waiting here with your pizzas, mate.’ He laughed, ‘and it’s cold too, so hurry up or we’re leaving. ‘Kay, see ya. In twenty seconds? You sure? We’ll time ya.’

 

Louis stared at him with raised eyebrows, the words ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ clearly conveyed without him even needing to open his mouth. Harry grinned as if he had just completed a marathon or something.

 

‘I can’t believe this.’ Louis sighed, seeing Niall almost fall out of the main entrance door, he was in such a hurry. And yes, it was probably no more than twenty seconds since the call ended.

 

‘Ah, brilliant.’ he grinned, looking from one to the other. ‘I’m so glad we’re all meeting again. Isn’t this great?’

 

‘We just wanna hear the verdict, to be honest.’ Louis breathed out a laugh. ‘And you kept me waiting so long, what’s that about? If I wasn’t so nice I would’ve left already.’

 

‘Oh, sorry mate.’ Niall said, with a weird expression. It seemed like half guilty and half absolutely overjoyed, which didn’t make much sense at all. ‘And this is just round two.’ he grinned mischievously.

 

‘This is just round two?’ Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

‘Just round two?’ Louis echoed.

 

‘Yeah, I really want to make sure I get this thing right, you know? Pizza is very important to me.’ Niall said smiling way too enthusiastically.

 

‘Okay then,’ Louis said, dragging out the ‘okay’. Niall was acting weird. He was acting very, _very_ weird, and both Louis and Harry could clearly sense something was going on, but had no clue what exactly. The guy looked way too pleased about the prospect of pizza.

 

‘Well Niall, just so you know, I’m fine with however many rounds, because, in the end, victory _will_ be mine.’ Harry said taking smiling at Niall and sending Louis cold stares in turns.

 

‘In your dreams pal.’ Louis snickered.

 

‘I love the competitive spirit guys.’ Niall smiled. This was exactly what he wanted.

 

 

****

 

 

‘I don’t get it,’ Liam said, looking over Niall’s shoulder as his flatmate stared at the Dominos and Pizza Hut websites simultaneously. ‘Why are you doing this exactly?’

 

‘I just need to check their working hours, so I know for sure.’ He said, ready to type in the store’s phone number.

 

‘That’s just weird man.’ Liam shook his head, backing away a few steps, ‘Like, do you fancy one of them or summat?’

 

‘No,’ Niall groaned, ‘It’s not _me_. Seriously mate, it’s not that hard to follow.’

 

‘I just don’t get why you’re doing this shit?’ Liam frowned confused, ‘You’re getting weirder and weirder mate. Maybe it’s all the pizza.’

 

‘Oi, there can _never_ be too much pizza.’ Niall said, pointing a finger at Liam threateningly, ‘and you’ve not seen them. They’re so funny together. So precious. They have to get together, I swear.’

 

‘That’s just weird man.’ Liam repeated. ‘Like, just to make sure we’re clear, this is not normal, Niall. It’s not normal to check random strangers’ working hours just for some weird scheme of yours. It’s, like, an invasion of privacy.’

 

Niall sighed loudly, ‘Don’t take everything so _seriously._ This is just a little fun.’ then he chuckled and spoke enthusiastically, ‘And I’m telling you, they’re meant to be.’ 

 

Liam just rolled his eyes and walked away, dropping himself on the couch in the lounge, turning on the tv. He tried to drown out Niall’s insistent phone conversations with the two pizza stores’ managers and he was actually doing pretty well at it, concentrating on the footie instead, until Niall literally skipped up to him, grabbing his shoulders with excited eyes.

 

‘It’s perfect!’ he grinned.

 

‘What is?’ Liam replied with terrified eyes.

 

‘They both finish at ten on Tuesdays and Thursdays!’ Niall exclaimed, letting go of his friend.

 

‘Well, what does that mean exactly?’ Liam asked hesitantly.

 

‘ _We,_ my friend,’ he said very seriously, ‘are throwing a party.’

 

‘What?’ Liam frowned. He was all up for a party. Every day and any day, but what that had to do with anything was completely lost on him.

 

 

****

 

Knowing both of the guys schedules really made things much easier, as did working out exactly how long it took for the pizza from each place to arrive at his halls. With all of that knowledge, it was very easy to make sure that both of his favourite pizza guys ended up at his doorstep at exactly the same time.

 

Just perfect.

 

‘Hey! It’s fantastic to see you guys again, you’re both doing great, it’s all very head-in-head right now and—‘

 

‘Mate, you’re not even buying different pizzas!’ Louis exclaimed incredulously, ‘I really don’t get how this “competition” —or whatever it’s supposed to be— works.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry nodded, in solidarity with his fellow delivery guy.

 

‘That _is_ true.’ Niall said slowly, ‘But there is a point to all of this.’

 

‘Care to enlighten us?’ Louis laughed.

 

‘All in good time, my friend.’ he replied, ‘and anyway, what I wanted to say was that I’m having a party on Thursday, gonna need a _lot_ of pizzas and, since you’re both being such good sports, I figured I should invite you. You could do it as your last delivery and just stick around. What times do you guys finish?’

 

‘Um,’ Harry said, the two glancing at each other unsure before turning back to Niall, ‘I don’t know if that’s—’

 

‘Oh come on, don’t tell me you don’t want some free drinks and loud music.’ Niall interrupted before Harry could finish declining the invitation.

 

The two shared another glance before turning back to him.

 

‘Okay?’ Harry said hesitantly.

 

‘Does it count towards who wins in the pizza wars?’ Louis cut in quickly, narrowing his eyes.

 

‘Yes. A hundred percent.’ Niall replied with a very serious expression.

 

‘I’m in then.’ Louis laughed, ‘Off at ten.’

 

‘Oh, yeah?’ Harry asked curiously, ‘me too.’

 

‘Sorted then!’ Niall exclaimed, ‘I’ll see you and my pizzas on Thursday then.’

 

 

****

 

 

‘Have I told you that you are completely mental yet?’ Liam said, staring at Niall pacing around the room in excitement.

 

‘Please, you pretty much say it as a hello these days.’ he rolled his eyes, not at all bothered.

 

‘Yeah, but who the hell invites their pizza delivery guys to a party anyway? You’ve gotta admit this is ridiculous.’

 

‘Ridiculous? Maybe.’ Niall said with conviction, ‘But definitely necessary. The world _needs_ them to be together.’

 

‘You are talking crazy, you know? Have they been putting something a little “special” in your pizzas or something? Because, otherwise, there is no way to justify how involved you seem to be in their private lives.’

 

‘What can I say? I’m in love with their love.’ Niall said breathily, dropping himself on the sofa next to Liam.

 

‘But they aren’t _in_ love? They’ve hardly interacted?’ Liam countered with a confused frown.

 

‘Shhh. That’s what the party is for.’ Niall grinned, looking very proud of himself for inventing his little scheme.

 

‘Oh, so you haven’t just invited two random strangers to a party, you threw it _for_ them?’ his friend replied, having an internal battle over whether he should actually be surprised by this or not by that point.

 

‘Yes. And no matter how many times you tell me I’m crazy, I regret _nothing_.’ 

 

 

****

 

 

It was half an hour since Harry and Louis arrived and they were now standing in one corner of the room chatting. There were people all around them conversing drunkenly and arguing over music. The party wasn’t a rager or anything. It was just the right size and volume for two people to be able to get to know each other. So Niall was hopeful. He couldn’t tell how it was going though.

 

‘Oi, mate.’ Niall pulled Liam closer, speaking in a hushed voice, ‘do me a favour—‘

 

‘Here we go.’ Liam rolled his eyes.

 

‘Oh, shut it. Stop being a dick.’ Niall said harshly, then switched back to the soft, pleading tone. ‘can you please just go up there—‘ he pointed towards the corner in which Louis and Harry were stood, ‘—and just maybe listen, just a tiny, tiny bit, just tell me what they’re talking about. Are they bonding? Are sparks flying?’

 

‘Jesus Christ, I don’t want to be involved in your weird ass shit.’ Liam exclaimed.

 

‘Shh— Just do it mate. For me.’ He stared at him with wide, blue, puppy dog eyes.

 

‘Ew, don’t pull that face at me. It’s not gonna work,’ Liam laughed, ‘I’ll do it for a couple beers though.’

 

‘Yes!’ Niall cheered, ‘Perfect. Go. Go. Go.’

 

Liam rolled his eyes and Niall was sure that he heard him mutter ‘mental’ under his breath as he walked slowly away.

 

A couple minutes later, Liam was back. Niall met him with such joy that he might as well have been his husband coming back from war.

 

‘So?’ He asked insistently.

 

‘They’re sort of just chatting about pizza. Work. Nothing too personal really.’ Liam shrugged. ‘Just shit you’d talk to your colleagues about.’

 

‘Really?’ Niall groaned.

 

‘Yeah, sorry mate. I know this was really important to you.’ Liam said patronisingly, placing a hand on Niall’s shoulder. ‘But I’m sure you’ll get through this.’

 

‘Oh for fucks sake. This is taking too long.’ Niall muttered, rolling his eyes at the two of them. He was gonna get more to the point tomorrow, he decided. No more just waiting for them to figure it out. It was time already.

 

 

**** 

 

‘Hey mate, looks like this time he’s making _me_ wait.’ Harry chuckled. He had been standing in front of the big, student-filled building for several minutes now. For some reason though, he wasn’t that bothered about the wait.

 

‘Ugh,’ Louis groaned, ‘this guy is so infuriating. But we did get free drinks from him, so maybe we shouldn’t complain too much.’

 

‘Yeah, I suppose.’ Harry laughed lightly, ‘Can you call him then. So he’ll know we’re both here.’

 

‘Yeah, alright,’ Louis said, pulling out his phone. After a couple of rings he spoke, ‘Hey mate, we’re both here, so you can come down. This better be the last round though because shit is getting ridiculous.’

 

‘I bloody hope it’s the last round!’ Niall yelled loud enough for Harry to hear too and it made Louis jump away from his phone momentarily stunned.

 

‘Okay then, calm down,’ he laughed, turning to Harry with a really puzzled expression.

 

‘Yeah, yeah, of course.’ Niall sighed, ‘But can you do me a favour, before I come down, can you just check inside the box to see if it’s the right order, yeah?’

 

Louis frowned with a confused chuckle, ‘I’m pretty sure it’s the right order, Niall.’

 

‘Yeah, but check. Both of ya.’ Niall said, hanging up.

 

‘Aaaalright then.’ Louis shook his head, turning to Harry. ‘He says we both need to check if we’ve got the right pizzas.’

 

‘Okay then,’ Harry looked at him just as confused, looking increasingly concerned, ‘never did that before. Do you think we got the wrong ones last time? I’m sure we didn’t. How could we?’

 

‘Shhh, it’s fine, he’s just being weird.’ Louis rolled his eyes, ‘nothing to worry about.’

 

‘Yeah, okay.’ 

 

Louis lifted the lid of the pizza box first, his jaw dropping when he saw big black writing on the inside.

 

‘Um, does yours say—‘ Harry started his question, turning the box to Louis so that he could see the message inside. Louis mirrored the action, showing him the inside of his box, and yes, they both did say the exact same thing.

 

 

 

**“JUST ASK EACH OTHER OUT ALREADY YOU STUPID FUCKS HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR FUCKS SAKE**

 

**love, Niall x”**

 

 

 

‘Um,’ Harry began, but was a bit unsure of where to go from there. He was also very glad of the weather, thanking the fact that the cold had already made his cheeks very pink, so that the blush that was now spreading all over the face wasn’t as obvious.

 

‘Would you—‘ Louis started, hesitantly, the whole thing seeming completely bizarre, ‘would you like that?’

 

‘To go out?’ Harry asked, turning to Louis whose eyes were big and blue and staring at him inquisitively.

 

‘Yeah.’ Louis nodded.

 

‘Yeah.’ Harry smiled, wide and dimply. He was suddenly very giddy.

 

‘Great.’ Louis replied, then laughed. ‘Best call this weirdo first though and tell him to get his fucking pizzas.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

AND THEN THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER AND THE BOYS KEPT GIVING NIALL EXTRA DIP AND POTATO WEDGES BECAUSE HE BROUGHT THEM INTO EACH OTHER’S LIVES AND THEY INVITED HIM TO THEIR WEDDING BUT PUT HIM ON THE KIDS TABLE BECAUSE HE IS A LITTLE SCHEMING DEVIL

 

THE END.

 

 

 

 

 

also, just gonna leave this here.


End file.
